Alone No More
by DarlingAna
Summary: (Humanstuck&Sadstuck AU) 19 year old Nepeta is clueless to the new world she has missed out on from hiding from social interactions and being homeless for years. Her newly found friend, Equius, will be her guide as she learns about this strange horrible world. (TW: Abuse, Depression)
1. Hell on Earth

Well, I can tell you life as a homeless, starving, scared child with social anxiety was easy. But, then I would be ling. It was cold and painful curled up on a flattened out pee stained cardboard box. It was absolutely horrid during the cold winter nights such as this one. The wind was blowing through my thick red hair that was falling out from lack of cleaning.

What I can tell you is what it's like every day of my life. You wake up roll around on the box for a bit to warm up, check your cart, walk around looking for some scraps or some water, hang out by and shop to find something to drop out to run up and snatch it up, then return home and eat whatever you got, and then sleep. I stayed between two apartment buildings hidden in the dark alleyway hidden from the naked eye.

But, I saw some people walking out laughing and you were scared that someone may want to talk to you and ask you questions. But, you wanted to talk to them. What if they were laughing at you? What if they knew you were here all along? What if you were being judged and made fun of and pushed around without even knowing it? You shook your head and laughed.

Life for me wasn't easy at all. It was very stressful and busy. Every day it feels like I have an extra heart in my throat. I can't stop shaking when I walk to my home. I can never be calm. Everything is just so nerve-wracking. It was going to snow and I just knew it. It was getting very cold. My fingers were freezing from my wrists to my very finger tips. My finger nails were black from digging in dirt and split from scratching on the walls and chewing on them from anxiety.

It felt like the gray and black brick walls of the alley were going to close up and crush me to pieces. So, once I liked to crawl out and get a deep breath then scamper back to hiding when I hear the slightest sound. I can hear my heart pump in my ears and my palms are sweating. I never want to go back out but for some reason I still do.

I needed to get fresh air every once and a while without roaming the streets before hours. My shoes had split open anyways so I didn't want to walk around. My toes were frozen and wet pretty much every second of every day. I shield out from contact from everyone in fear of being judged and hurt. I'm weak and boney. I can't fight back. I was always way too weak to.

I was a petite freckled-faced ginger 19 year old child with a small boney waist and small little hands that allow me to dig up and burry some bones of the animals I eat. How I ended up like this was quite sad and embarrassing. I ran away from home when I was a child of the bright young age of 12. My dad had kidded my mother and was starting to go out to get drunk. I was afraid he would kill me, too. So, I walked off far away from those horrid people to this little town and settled down between these apartment buildings.

Though, I was dirty and weak and barely surviving I was still alive. Nobody had noticed I was ever here yet. It's been 7 years of a life of solitude and pain. Other hobos didn't try to pick a fight with me because, hey! I'm only a little girl! I didn't even bring any food but the food in my lunch pail when he dropped me off at school that day. A tuna sandwich, a juice box, and a cookie are what I lived off of for the first year. Then I started hunting for animals. Then I started stealing. Now, I do both.

I do a cute face and hold out a broken tea cup I found in the trash and try to get money now, too. But, sometimes the glass cuts my fingers and I start to bleed and cry. Then, everyone tries not to look and cover children's eyes and shake there heads and I hear then whisper and point to me saying. "See, you have it better then her." That's right. They do have it better then me. I'm a poor 19 year old for god sake.

Stray cats would stride on the streets freely before I came along. I ran up and pushed them onto the side walk. I didn't want to see a dead cat. I loved cats. I didn't want to have to eat a cat, too. I ate whatever was freshly killed like birds, raccoons, and mice. Thanks to Jr. High animal safety science lessons I know if the animal was sick before it died so I don't get any poisoning in my system. That's pretty much the only thing I learned in Jr. High that really helped me in my life so far. How to write ratios or the outline of a story isn't really helping me survive real life.

My hair was getting long and fuzzy and dry. I should go find a beach or something. Move out of this alley way onto a beach. Eat some fish and be able to use public bathrooms. Collect shells to sell for lunch money. Sounds good but, I love this little city. It was nice and warm and full of trash. I didn't ever want to leave. It was amazing here. Even if the beach is easier to live at it was far away and crowded and too hot and stressful. Plus, here I know the streets better. Where the most people crowd at and where it's more quite and less busy.

I noticed collage students like to rent these apartments and sleep here instead of in dorms. I guess they don't like the idea of dorms. Two beds, a person you don't even know, sharing a closet, having to put a ribbon on the doorknob when you have company. I wouldn't like it one bit. Collage seemed stressful and annoying. Why would you even want to go to collage? Oh yeah, jobs. I don't want a job. Jobs are too stressful and busy for me to handle having one. People are constantly judging you writing down your performance rate and telling what the saw you do to the big man.

I liked being independent and free like a bird in the sky. There is no limit, no rules, and no big man that watches everything you do. Well, there still are some rules. Laws of the U.S. are stupid. Like anti-gay marriage laws and no laws against guns? What are you guys thinking? Ugh, and they don't even care about the homeless. They think we're trash and ignore us and talk about puppies to get people to forget us. But, we're still roaming your streets eating whatever we find. Including dead animals and trash you threw away last night.

Once when I woke up on a freezing winter night I saw a cat digging in my trash. Thinking it was a raccoon I clawed its sides paralyzing it. It growled at me hissing and clawing at my hands. It wasn't like the other angry pissed off cats I had picked up. It had no collar and was a beautiful long haired white cat with a cut left ear. She was still wet from yesterday's rain. It stopped growling so I let go of her. I called her Fly because she could eat the flies that flew around the trash. She grew fond of me very well.

Fly was very helpful and very friendly. Well, to me. Every time someone came in or out the to apartments she jumped up and growled. Apparently, someone brought this to the attention to the owner of the apartment buildings because a fat lady with a sunflower dress stepped out while she was on the phone with a animal rescue place talking about a white cat trying to attack her costumers and wanted to have it taken away. I held her close and ran to the back of the alley may till the lady and the trucks were all gone. I didn't want to lose my only friend to a fat old fifty year old lady in an ugly dress.

But, when I stepped up and let Fly go he ran into the streets. I tried to run to him but it was too late. One of the trucks ran him over. I covered my mouth and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I had lost my only friend to a truck. I wasn't fast enough to help him. Why? Why did he run away? I left a rock by the side of the road in his memory. Fly, my one and only friend was gone forever.

I started to stay out more. I didn't care what they did to me anymore. I had nothing left to do but die. I didn't help the cats anymore. I let them die. I didn't care at all. It was all so pointless. My life was pointless. I didn't go out walking any more. I stayed at my little house chewing on the bones of dead animals that I didn't burry anymore. I started painting the brick walls with the blood of dead animals. I painted Fly's name next to the rock with blood, too. But, it washed away from the rain.

The lady who ran the apartments must have gotten a complaint because I sat out and stared at the people who walked in. I know this because she came out and asked why I was here. I simply told her I had a home here and gestured my head to my flattened out card bored box. She didn't like that I was there but let me stay because I was still so young and may move to some place else. But, I didn't plan on moving out of this alley. I stayed here for too long to move out now.

This little alley was my one and only true home. I knew some people you lived in these apartments. I didn't know them by name but I knew them by face. The owner and her daughter are two people I knew. Also, I knew two young boys who stayed there, too. They were all in the same collage. The mom owned this place for years and lived in one of the apartments in building A. The one on my left was A and the other one was B. I bet it was hard to run two apartment buildings all by yourself for years.

She didn't seem to have a husband. She didn't have a ring and I never see a man around her. She raised a child and runs two apartment buildings by herself? Man, she must be really busy. Thinking about this made me think about my mother. So I crawled to the back of the alley and cry by myself. I missed my mom. She was wonderful and caring unlike most people in the world. She was there for me when I hurt myself. She was there to tell me it was all going to be alright when I was crying. But, she was died now. My dad was a horrible man I hate him so much oh my god. I'm so happy I ran away.

I would have died too if I hadn't ran away and went to a whole new town and hid myself away from people. People would probably know I ran away and ask if someone lost a kid and my dad would punch me so hard if he found out I ran away. He probably didn't even notice I was gone. He probably just shrugged his shoulders and smoked a cigar and opened a bottle of rum. He had to do it himself because I wasn't there to do it for him anymore. I remember running and having to grab a glass bottle and open in up for him every night.

It was absolutely horrible. If I did it wrong or got the wrong bottle he would punch my arm and make me sleep outside. I remember having no blanket and no pillow sleeping in the tall grass outside. I'm glad I got used to it because now I sleep outside all the time. No pillow and no blanket. Well, a flattened out cardboard box isn't really a blanket. More like a rain protector for when rain drips through the cracks of the ceiling other then that I just slept on the asphalt floor. It wasn't as bad as you think though. Unless it's winter I can handle it. My feet get cold and numb on winter nights and it's hard to fall asleep at night.

My life was pointless now. My dad may find me one day. I have always lived in fear of him coming to find me curled up in a ball and he would probably start to pound me with a stick and yell at me for running away. He would do that to me. He was aggressive and pushy. He wouldn't just sit me down and take away my phone. I didn't even have a phone. He never bought me one. My mom would have got me one if she was still with us today. She was the nice parent. She was kind hearted and good with animals. I got my personality from her and got my looks from my dad. Well, that's what I believe. I was nothing like my dad but I did sort of look like him. I had his thick red hair and green eyes. Everything else you can thank my mom for, including the fear of my father finding me and beating me. Before he had killed her he would beat her for not cooking what he wanted or talking back to him. I wanted to help my mom but I was only 10 when it started. I was weak and didn't know what was happening at the time before it was too late. It couldn't be helped. The rest of the family was too scared to tell him he needed help. So, I did what I could and ran away as fast as I could. Once he dropped me off for school and drove off, I started walking.


	2. Pony Man

I completely gave up on everything including checking my food supply to see if anything got bad and spoiled. So, I ate something that was clearly spoiled and curled up and fell asleep. But, when I woke up I was coughing really badly and wheezing. I was gasping for air as I crawled out into the sun that went directly into my eye so I looked down at the asphalt. People where going to ask me things! I didn't have the strength to crawl anymore and my skinny arms didn't hold me up for long. I fell face first on the hard floor and everything was black.

I heard someone shouting and felt water drip on my face. When my eyes opened again I was at a place I didn't remember. A man I remembered seeing walk in and out of the apartment building was there towering over me with a wet tea towel in his gloved hands. His hair was dark and long and covered his dark brown shoulders. He placed it over my face and I heard him run down the stairs shouting. I sat up and took the towel off and looked around.

The room I was in must have been his. A picture of him was on the door. He was so tall he almost hit the ceiling. The room had blue walls and a black carpet. He seemed to be into mechanics and broke his sunglasses daily, adding a new crack every day. He didn't smile. I never saw him smile. Not ever. He kept his feelings inside and hid himself from everyone. It seems everyone does in this small, sad, town. I walked very far from home so, it's not really a surprise that everyone seems to be very different then the people back at my home town where I grew up seeing people smile. Well, my dad didn't smile and my mom faked a smile for me.

My mom knew I didn't like it when she was sad. So, she faked a smile for me and kissed my head and told me I would be alright and that she would protect me no matter what. Maybe, she did. Maybe my dad was trying to kill me but my mom protected me? My mom would do that. She would put her life on the line so I would survive. She loved me with all her heart. She was the best mother ever. I miss her every day of my life.

I wonder where the man went. What happened? Am I sick? Am I going to die? I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek. I change my mind god I want to make a change I want to be something to be proud of I want to be powerful. I want to make a difference. My momma would be proud. I don't want to be another white kid on the news that died at some strange 21 year old dude's apartment! Momma I'm sorry I'm a horrible daughter!

The man came back when I was sobbing into the tea towel. She sighed and patted my back. Why was I even here? Why did I have to crawl out from hiding? Why? Was I really that stupid that after years of hiding I went out where everyone could see that I needed help? Why didn't he let me die there? I lifted my head from the towel and sat up looking up at him. He seemed very caring for me for some reason. He seemed to smile even when he wasn't. Why? Why did he only look at me like this? Was he pulling some kind of sick joke on me? Was he planning on having his way with me? He went to wipe the tear off my face as I crawled back until my back hit the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I wanted to help you." He said in a deep whisper holding out his large hand.

"Why? Why do you want to help me and not yourself?" I snapped tightening my hold on the towel.

"Because you are different from us, you aren't from this part of town. You smile. You are white as the winter snow. You hide from communication." He said still holding out his hand. "You are a brave warrior that doesn't need socialization. I'm too far down in my hole to help myself now. So, can I help you?"

You looked around. He was right. It was obvious you weren't from this part of town! You were white and you still had a bit of hope to create your own path of life! You looked at him and smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Would you like to be friends?" You held out your dirty gloved hand and he took it proudly and nodded trying not to grip too hard on your tiny boney hand. He looked stronger then you were. He had weights in the corner of his room and always had a towel with two blue lines and the name Zahhak carefully sewed into it in bold letters with a horse trotting next to it. It wall all dark blue and white. Who knew that this strong strange man would have a sweet heart hidden deep inside of him? He helped me out of my bed and handed me a towel and showed me to the bathroom.

He let me take a bath for what seemed like forever playing with his horse toys and splashing in the bubbles. After, he dried me off and trimmed my hair in his computer chair. He let me have his old grey skinny jeans and a baggy black shirt. His name was Equius and while he was drying me off and getting me ready to look presentable he told me stories from his childhood. He was an only child just like me. He grew up in a large house so he had a lot of empty rooms to hide in and have some time to himself. But, I grew up in a small house where I could hear yelling through the thin walls from the other room.

He was so nice to me. I didn't know how I made it this far without him.


	3. Parcore Spider

Equius let me stay in his room and sleep there. He tucked me in with a thick horse blanket with black and white horses running all over it. It was nice to sleep in a nice warm bed again. I looked around the room again. He seemed interested in horses and robots. He also seemed very strong and smart. I bet he could carry me around on his shoulder! Well, I was tiny compared to him. He was tall and well built. I was white and skinny so we were like complete opposites! Why did I come to a city full of black people anyways?

I went and walked around the house looking for something to eat when I saw the window was open. When I walked up to close it a little girl came in through the window. She had long dark blue curly hair that was tied back in a messy half bun. She looked around and jumped back when she saw me. She pulled up her tight gray pants and sighed.

"Hey white girl, you seen Equius around these parts?" She asked puffing up her chest.

I pointed to the couch where Equius was curled up on napping. Who was this girl? Was it his girlfriend?

"Why do you have a white girl here? I need to know where Aradia went!" She said shaking him awake. He groaned and sat up, putting on his sunglasses.

"Vriska, this is Nepeta an orphan from another town I'm helping. Aradia moved out weeks ago." Equius groaned. "Nepeta why are you up so late?"

"I'm used to eating before I sleep. Plus, I'm not used to the bed yet." I sighed. Vriska sighed and jumped out the window and crawled back down the building. "Who's Aradia? Was she your old roommate?"

"I used to have a crush on her. When she found out she moved out." He sighed. "It's nice to have someone else to look after." He sighed.

"I'll always be here for you Equius! You're too nice to ever leave!" I purred and hugged him.

The next day Equius took me out shopping for a new outfit. I got a trench coat, beanie, fingerless gloves, and many different shirts and pants. I finally got new shoes, too. Our last stop was at a drive through. We parked and ate our sandwiches. I was happy to have some real sandwiches again and not just some bloody animal I found on the side of the road. I thanked him for it about a million times and for once, he actually smiled.

It was great to have some clean clothes, fresh food, and a clean bob cut. When we finished eating and pulled back up to the apartment, Vriska was back with her hair down and she was wearing a baggy white shirt with an 8 ball on it. She laughed and now that I saw her in light I saw she had glasses on and her left eye seemed strange. She had multiple pupils in her left eye. Then, she went jumping off the walls up to our window. Equius sighed and grabbed my hand then we started running up the stairs to our room.

Vriska had a robotic arm Equius had made her and she always wanted to "thank" him by wrecking up his work and putting a spider on his bed. So, I had to sleep in Aradia's old room. It had pink walls and sheep blankets. He said her hair reminded him of sheep wool. It was fluffy and soft and she dug up fossils for museums. She seemed like a great person, unless you get on her bad side. Equius loved Aradia but she loved Sollux. Sollux was a computer hacker and a teacher. He had a annoying lisp and wore oval glasses.

Vriska and Aradia were rival bike gang leaders. So, they got into lots of fights. When ever Equius had to pick a side, he was always in-between.

Equius told me stories of his "friends". They weren't really friends. Equius never had someone he could really call a friend until I came along. Like when Sollux's friend blew up a computer and when a blind girl drew better then Aradia and when that same blind girl flirted with Vriska. This new town seemed more interesting then I thought. It seemed busy and boring. Well, it still seemed that way but I never knew anyone's back story.

Along Equius' journey through life, he had met 11 people that had changed his path like he had changed mine. All of them were different and strange in there own way. Like one boy I was very interested about named Karkat. He was a ginger like me but had lighter hair and was tanner then me. He was very grumpy and had a bad temper. He was the boy whose computer blew up! He was a computer hacker like Sollux but he wasn't very good at it. But, he tried to. He tried to help people, too, put he always made people feel bad.

He said maybe one day he'll take me over to Karkat's house once I get warmed up the small city. I was still not very used to even sleeping in a bed. I couldn't handle visiting my new friend's friend's house! But, maybe it won't take that long to warm up to this place. Equius just was looking out for me. He didn't want to make me feel bad and take away my freedom. He was just protecting me from this cold, harsh, town full of horrible people. There were few kind hearted people left in this town.

I think I can survive, though. I believe I am strong enough. I know my mom believes, too. She always believed in me. I know she's not giving up on me just yet. My story has just gotten started. We still have much to do. I need to meet new people, face new fears of talking to people and asking for directions. I don't know where I'm headed but I know it's going to be just great and I'm ready to fight whatever problems life throws at me. I will survive and I will make my mother proud.

Maybe I'll be a writer telling the story of my life. I'll tell of Equius who saved me from my pit of despair. I'll tell of Sollux, Vriska, and Aradia and the stories Equ told me. I'll tell of my father who beat me and smoked in the house where the fumes can get to me. I'll tell of my mother when she was young and hopeful. I'll tell of my life in the shady ally. Then maybe, people will get a new view on homeless people and help us get through our lives. But, that would truly take a miracle. I'm not homeless anymore, though. I live with Equius in this wonderful apartment building I can finally call home.


	4. Friend at the Park

My tiny little hand was being crushed by one large hand. Equius was taking me out to meet new people. Well, we were going to walk in the park. I was getting a little chubby because I didn't have to hunt for my food anymore. Equius was worried for me and said from now on we were talking long walks in the park. I didn't mind it. I used to walk at this park when I was homeless and bored. I made friends with one of the cats that stayed here.

There were few people and a lot of plant life. There were a few people here and there but it wasn't like the parks back at my old home town where all the kids were fighting to get on top of the slide and piss off their parents. Though, I used to sit down and just read a book. I never fit into a crowd. I was even the oddball of my own family. I never really met much of my family. The shied away from me once my dad came into the picture. I don't blame them, though.

My father wasn't only aggressive toward us but to our other family, too. He almost punched my cousin for saying that they didn't get him anything for Christmas. Equius was stronger then him, though. Equius wouldn't hurt me. I hear punching bags breaking every night. He stays up and lets his frustration out at night and often has to replace his punching bags. He was strong for someone his age. He was only two years older than me. Though I seem tiny and weak I bet some day I can just be as strong.

Just by looking around I didn't know anybody at all that were at this park. Equius and I sat down at the cold freezing benches. Across from us was a young lady with a nice crazy black hairdo with green highlights. She brightened up when her eyes caught Equius. He nodded and sort of smiled and laughed.

"How's the shop going Kanaya?" He asked, sitting up.

Now that I look at her shirt i read "Kan's Shop" and realized she owned her own shop in this town. Equius must buy from her shop often or something. Maybe they were friends. They were talking for a while about how the shop was going and what was going on with Equius' and why I was in this part of town. I was like a piece of hay in a needle stack. I can't wait to meet Karkat. He seemed a lot like me but just with a bit of darker skin and more aggressive.

I pulled up the collar of my shirt and sneezed. It was really cold. Equius looked over at me and nodded at Kanaya and waved away. We were on our way back to our apartment. It really was very cold tonight. My butt almost froze to the bench when I was waiting for them to stop talking. It still hasn't snowed yet. I never saw snow that wasn't animated before. I really wanted to see the snow. I loved the cold. It was better than sleeping in a puddle of sweat during the summer time.

Summer was the worse to handle when I was homeless. I could handle the fall with the leaves blowing every which way and the freezing colds of winter but not the extreme summer hotness. It was absolutely horrid. My mom used to wrap me in a nice cold thin blanket at night when it got to the summer heats. But now, she wasn't there for me. I bet Equius would do that for me now. Equius was my new guardian and he took care of me just like mother did.

He wasn't going to turn out like my father. He was too kind to me. He was my friend.


	5. Gender Identity

(NOTE: Sorry! I had a little break and it turned out being a VERY long time! I'm very sorry! Here! Have a 1K word chapter! I'll try to update more! I'm very sorry!)

I yawned and stretched my back. I opened my wide crusty eyes and rubbed my face with my blanket. I stumbled out of bed and yawned. My hair was fuzzy and curled already. I stepped out into the bathroom were me and Equius brushed our teeth. I didn't want to change out of my baggy sheep sleep gown. I laid down on the big new couch we got from Aradia for Christmas. Equius pulled down out stocking and set mine on my lap. I yawned and clawed helplessly to set it upright on my lap.

I got a new toothbrush, a new dress, and a llama, pony, and lamb plush. I stuck my tongue out when I saw the dress. I don't like dresses. I like to dress and smell like a boy. Equius has to push me into the bath to get me clean. Then he set a box up on my lap. The box I asked to open so many times. I smiled and started ripping up the paper.

Then I opened the cardboard box. Inside under a lot of paper was a pair of shiny long metal claws. Instead of using my dirty chipped nails for everything he said I could use these. They were sharp and pointy. It was a very nice gift. There was also a T-shirt that said "Not a DRAGKING." I asked what a Gragking was and he sat up and gestured to the door.

After driving for a while we showed up to a place called "Rainbow bar." I was really interested now. So many people called me HE and HIM. I didn't correct them. Equius did it for me. Then Equius sat next to a…. girl? Well, it was someone with pulled back pink hair, swimming goggles, and a black beard. DragKings are bearded ladies? Equius and, uh, Feferi explained that DragQUEENS and DragKINGS were not bearded ladies but blah blah blah… But the word Bi-Gendered and many others stayed in my head. People must have thought I was Trans* and wanted to show respect. Huh.

It was all very interesting. Then another DragKing came in. This one had a short skirt, two short ponytails, and thick framed glasses. He was laughing and swatting at someone he must have been talking too. Feferi sighed as he swooped an arm around her. Equius explained what was happening and then pulled a book from the back of the bar. It was purple and said "The Gender Book." Eridan said it was his gift for Christmas to me. Equius nodded and shooed me off my seat while Eridan started a conversation with Feferi. Feferi looked glass-eyed and scared. But Equius said we had to leave.

I was very interested in these different gendered people that didn't play by the rules and stick to only boy or girl. There were people who transformed to a completely different person every few days. That seems amazing! To be someone else for a few days then BOOM! Back to the same ol' girl you know and love. To change yourself and how the world views you at night then change back in the blink of an eye sounds pretty cool. But according to this book I got it isn't like that. It took time to change. Shots, Bingers and boxers, Bra stuffing, and a lot of other things had to be done.

It was all so interesting. I sure missed a lot of things when I hid away in the alleyway. I missed out on a lot more hatred, homophobia, bullying, and sickness of the world. But, that stuff happens all the time. There was just a huge spread of it at one point in 2013. Why can't everyone just be themselves and not have the hear complaining? Why douse every queer have to live in fear of being thrown out by their parents and have to live on the streets? That was just sick to read about. But, at least sometimes there is a group of people that have your back and started up a shelter at your town. That's a great thing to hear. Why are all female to male Transgendered people incredibly hot but eating a lot to hide that they have curves? But, they do have to be thin to do the T shots so it's like an inner struggle.

I sighed and laid down closing the book and putting it on my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. I missed a lot. I'm meeting such wonderful, colorful, fun people. I wanted to make as many friends I could in this colorful run down town with barely any light people around. There were bright personalities at every gas stop and restroom, all with lively stories to tell. Maybe I should tell stories about the people like Eridan and Feferi. They people who brightened up the town and weren't afraid to be different. The lively Gender Scouts.

I want to be a gender scout, too. Helping people find out who they really are and helping that person come to life without there parents throwing them out. If there parents do throw them out I want to help them find some place to live and survive the cold nights like I did. Though this is quite different, I wasn't genderqueer at all. I was scared and wanted to run away as fast as I could far away from my father and away from that house. I stopped when I thought I was far enough and needed a break.

But, people who were genderqueer and got kicked out were very helpless and probably slept in cars and got mugged for everything they had. I was strong and brave and I want to help the people who get kicked out for being whom or what they are. Boy, girl, or what ever they might be I want to help them. I want them to be safe and feel welcome to be what they want. I want to be a gender scout!


End file.
